The Quest for the Golden Gorilla
by Sun-of-Apollo
Summary: Can agents of the SI77 agency save the world from an evil that could destroy humanity as it is? If they get their hands on the Golden Gorilla, they could stand a chance.


**A/N: Sorry it is a very long first chapter. **

Centurion's point of view

I am sitting with my friends at the shooting range watching other agents fire. Oops I forgot to tell you, I am Centurion, my friends are Maggletooth, Stormbrewer, 008 (pronounced: double – oh – eight) and 6Blade, and we are all special agents of SI77 agency. Ok, back to reality. So 008, 6Blade, Maggletooth, Stormbrewer and I are just having a conversation when I randomly ask, "Hey, 6Blade how is your aim?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" He replies.

"I challenge you. Let us see who can shoot this bottle from 100 feet away."

"Your on"

I walk on over to where 6Blade was and pulled out my Springfield and take aim. I pull the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

The bottle explodes and catches on fire. "Booyah!" I scream. Stormbrewer whistles. I take a bow. 6Blade comes to where I am, takes out his pistol takes aim. He waits a couple seconds and pulls the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

The bottle smashes into hundreds of pieces. 008 starts to dance.

"Good job Centurion." 6Blade shakes my hand.

"Ok guys lets see what we can do to prepare for a mission today." Says Maggletooth.

" Ok maybe we could each go to your specialty training course." I suggest

"Great idea." Stormbrewer replies excitedly.

"Ok move out!" 008 commands.

I walk to the espionage and sniping quarter. I meet my trainer Thomas who is talking to another agent. He is making silly faces and joking around. He is a party person. (His code name is 'King')

"Yo King! What's up?"

"Sup Cent!" King yells and runs over to me.

"What are you doing here Cent?"

"Thought that I could get better. Nobody is perfect. You know." I say reassuringly.

"Fine. Fine. Go in and I will start the training course."

"Got it."

I walk into the building and get into my usual hiding spot, on a balcony. My training mission is to get the prisoner out safe while hacking into security code, unlocking the door, and destroying the soldiers guarding it. A total of 30 soldiers I have to shoot.

_I hear someone over the loud speaker saying "_3…2…1… Go!"

I take out my Springfield and put on my cloak of invisibility on. I find a soldier. I take aim and BANG! One down. After I shoot about six more I get out of hiding and I put away my Springfield, take out my grappling hook and throw it at the other balcony. It is a hit. While holding on the rope I took out my M1 Thompson. I jumped the balcony and fired rapidly with my gun. I shot at least 10. I swung around again shooting more this time. I let go of the rope and charge into the soldiers and firing at everything I see. I see the prisoner and run faster. I catch the prisoner. I put my cloak of invisibility on the both of us and make a run for it. As I am running I drop grenades all over the place. I barely make it out because one soldier accidently shot one and that caused all of the grenades to explode. I dive out of the facility. I take off my cloak, put away my M1 Thompson, and clean my sweat off of my face. Whew what a workout! I walk to King. I give him the prisoner.

"Can I do it again King?" I ask.

"Sure. Why not, it is practice" King replies.

I walk back into the facility and take my usual position.

008's point of view

I walk over to the pilot quarters and here I am, the huge building (Looks like a mansion because there is tons of flight simulators.) As I walk in I here my name called. It is Alex, my teacher. (His code name is Starburst)

"How is it going 008?" Starburst calls.

"Just here for some training."

"Ok got it."

I run inside and I run to the Apache flight simulator. I sit in the cockpit, put on my seat belt and press go. I am given my mission:

_Pilot, your mission is to fly into enemy territory, drop off some agents and leave the HQ in ruins. Be aware of ground to air missiles. Good luck agent._

I start the engine, and take off. After a couple minutes I reassure that my passengers are okay. They are shaken up but they're fine. I follow my GPS for 10 minutes to where the agents had to be dropped off. It took me a couple minutes to land and evacuate. I take flight again and now I go to the HQ. Now this is the exciting part. I stare at the GPS for 10 more minutes when they start coming! The missiles oh gosh. I try to dodge them and they are so fast. I am in evasive maneuvers. I go to the forest below and fly by the treetops to try to be out of the radar. After a couple minutes of following the GPS I am 5 miles away from the HQ. I throw the plane up in the air and hopefully by the time I am there I will be out of radar.

_5 minutes pass._

I am at my destination. I send a camera down to make sure it is the HQ and not something else. I look through the camera. I see the HQ. I command the camera to float and watch what was going to happen to this poor place. I fire all I got, 16 laser-guided AGM-114 missiles.

BANG! BOOM! BOOOOOM! BOOM! BANG! BOOOOOOM!

Wow! There was nothing but flame.

I am flying around and around until I hear some more explosions. Wow they had bombs in there. I thought it would be a good time to leave. I turn the helicopter around and fly back toward base.

I look at the screen and it says: _Mission accomplished. The HQ is in ruins and the Agents are safe. Congratulations._

The screen turns black. I press go again. Game on!

Stormbrewer's point of view

I run over to the Commander Quarter. While I am walking around I find my trainer, Forestfire.

"Hello Storm. Haven't seen you here lately." Forestfire says to me.

"Hey Forest how is it going?" I ask

"Fine. How about you?" Forestfire replies

"Bored, otherwise I am fine. Just here to train." I tell her.

"OK. You go and train. See you later." Forestfire says.

"OK thank you." I say.

I walk into the training center and run to an open simulator. I sit in the seat put on the helmet that makes me think it as real mission. I press go and my mission is on the screen:

_Commander, your mission is to lead 5 agents to an enemy weapon factory and set time bombs in it. Hopefully you and your agents are going to make it out. Good luck agent._

I am in a helicopter with 5 agents. I look outside and I see the building get closer and closer. I tell the pilot to fly about 4 miles away and drop us off. He does that perfectly. I am telling the agents what we are going to do, and most of them are ok. Once we were about a couple miles away I tell the pilot to land the helicopter. He does and we get of the wretchedly bumpy helicopter. All of us are walking around dizzily.

"We are wasting daylight! Lets get going!" I command

"Got it." All of the agents say.

I lead the way. I can still see the gigantic building in the distance. We walk for 3 miles when I command the group to sprint. When we get to the side of the building I see a worker and take out my 'forget me stick' and give him a hard smack in the noggin. I take his card and wave it at the door. The door opens almost instantly. I command the agents to go in. I follow them in. I take out my bombs and throw it everywhere. So did the agents. After we were don throwing the bomb I led the team outside. Leaving a bomb at the open door. I walk to about 50 yards and I tell the sniper to shoot the bomb at the door. She hits it and…

BOOM!

Whew, that was awesome. Then the screen turned black and then it turns back on saying:

_Mission accomplished. The weapon factory has been eliminated. Nice thinking Commander._

Then it finally turns of for good. I press go again. Here we go.

Maggletooth's point of view

So I went down to the Assault Quarter and I see my trainer, Treebank.

"Yo Tree, how are you doing." I ask.

"Fine, how are you." She replies.

"Great, thank you. I am here to train. Of course." I tell her.

"Ok I better not bother you. Go on." She says.

"Thank you. See you later." I say.

I run into the facility. It is an obstacle course. You have to charge into combat with my exploding crossbow (or any weapon) and destroy everything in your path while dodge obstacles. You have to capture the flag that is 50 yards away.

"3…2…1… GO!"

I take out my exploding crossbow and start the course I see an enemy I don't even take aim and I blow the dummies head clear off. I charge shooting dummies and dodging objects. I accidently smashed my shin into a box on the ground while sprinting and I flipped forward. While in air I fired my crossbow and destroyed many dummies in front of me. I land on my feet and I charge farther and I see the flag, but there is 10 dummies guarding it. I take aim and take them down! I run to the flag. I grab it by the hard wooden pole and throw it in the air.

6Blade's point of view

I walked over to the Engineering Center and I see my coach, Night Gale. I don't talk to her and walk in the huge red building. I sit down at a green table and build a scale model of airplanes. Ok this is boring. I walk over to the real cool stuff, like fully functional helicopters. I walk over to an open space and claim it by leaving my purple jacket. I walk over to the cabinet an I grab 10 boxes of the same kind (so I wont build a demented blob of a plane), I bring it to where I was going to work, and I opened one. Ooh! A Spitfire! Whoopee!

After 45 minutes of awesomeness, pain, paper cuts, gashes, mind boggling instructions, burns, and tons of sweat I finally had a fully functional Spitfire! (Guns and all) As an engineer I have to be able to fix almost anything on any plane that we have in this secret HQ of the SI77 agency. I find some missiles and some high tech guns and replace them. They are way better than old guns that aren't so powerful. I grab my overseer and I show her how to fix everything, and control everything. She is very impressed. She congratulates me and walks away. Yah free time!

I grabbed another 10 boxes of scraps and a welder. In the end I build a mechanical squirrel, AWESOME!


End file.
